


Don't Let them Hurt You

by Akinasky



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, First Kiss, Kisses Bingo, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Underage as in Stiles is like 16/17, deep kiss, derek is worried about stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Derek and Stiles running away from the alpha twins and first kisses ensue.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Don't Let them Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses Bingo Fill: Deep Kisses

Derek stumbled into the loft with Stiles in tow, shutting the door with a creak and thud as the rolling door locked into place. Stiles collapsed on the floor in front of the door while Derek walked around the space, making sure there was no one or nothing waiting to jump them. Not that anything was going to, not today anyway... They were so close to catching up with the Alpha pack, after narrowly getting Boyd and Erica back with minimal blood, bruising and trauma attached. Stiles knew they weren't lucky today, this had nothing to do with luck -- getting away from Aiden and Ethan (the alpha twins), Derek and Stiles got away because Deucalion wasn't done messing with them yet. Nothing was going to get in the demon way of destroying Derek as an alpha before he made him kill one of his betas. They knew from other werewolf packs that was what they did and Stiles had spent a good chunk of the summer trying to keep Derek from doing something stupid and Derek, well Derek had been mad about it every step of the way. 

"Why?" Derek snarled as he circled back towards where Stiles was still flopped against the closed door, breathing heavily as his heart rate slowed and his hands stopped shaking.

"Why what?" Stiles asked, even though he didn't really need to. 

"Why did you go out there? What the hell were you thinking Stiles!? You could have been killed. They were going to gut you! They don't care that you're human, you seem like a part of my pack, that's who they want to destroy and you are making it FAR TO EASY FOR THEM!"

Stiles frowned, "Seem to be a part of your pack?" Stiles repeated, frowning even as his chest tightened and his blood boiled at the thought that he been spending all sorts of time with Derek and the betas, training with them and harboring FEELINGS for all of them and Derek still didn't think he was a part of the pack. Worse was that Derek felt like he was just to weak to be out there with him.

"That's what you heard? Dammit Stiles!" Derek snarled, running his fingers through his hair and Stiles watched as a tiny trickle of blood came from his scalp only to realize that Derek was still partially shifted and had gouged his scalp with his own claws.

Stiles groaned as he stood up, exhaustion sweeping through his limbs now that the adrenaline for running away from werewolves wasn't present anymore. He walked over to where Derek was still standing, hands gripping his scalp and undoubtedly injuring himself in the process, _stupid Martyrwolf,_ Stiles couldn't help but thinking. He gently tugged Derek's hands away from his head while the alpha glared at him ineffectually. Stiles tutted, "You are just hurting yourself, idiot."

Derek growled, "Stiles you could have died!"

Stiles snorted, "Derek I hang out with werewolves, I could die all the time, not to mention I am an idiotic teenager to boot who likes to do super normal things like search for dead bodies in the woods. I am going to die, I will be lucky to die an old man, that's not a good enough reason to shut me out and pretend I am not one of your pack."

"But," Derek started then stopped, mouth opening and shutting like a fish.

"But what?" Stiles responded, eyebrow raised in question.

"I can't watch another person I lo--care about die because of me."

Stiles's heart stuttered at the slip and he leaned in impossibly closer to Derek, letting the werewolf's body heat seep into his chest and legs. Derek tried to step away but Stiles just moved with him, "Don't do that Derek! Don't pretend, don't hide from me. Okay?"

Derek whimpered, _fuckin' whimpered_ even as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Stiles's mouth, slipping his tongue inside only after a few seconds for the shock to wear off and Stiles opened to him. Stiles's hands grasped Derek's shoulders, even now more than a little aware that touching his neck might break this little pleasure bubble they were creating and he would rather chew off his own arm than disrupt this. Derek moved Stiles back across the room to the nearest wall and pressed him there even as his tongue swept through Stiles's mouth again. Stiles moaned, trying to hitch his leg awkwardly around Derek's hip even as Derek deepened the kiss and held him all the tighter. Stiles reveled in the closeness after realizing months and months ago that he wanted Derek.

That was a whole bisexual awakening ago and he'd never thought Derek would want him back. 

Derek pulled away after another moment, pressing a closed mouth kiss to the corner of Stiles's lips, "You are thinking real loud for someone who is getting kissed."

Stiles laughed in between pants and nodded, "You are just going to have to work a little harder to get this big ole brain of mine to shut up then."

"Is that a challenge?" Derek teased.

"Apparently," Stiles grinned and Derek pressed in for another deep wet kiss.


End file.
